


Cuddle Cafe

by the3vilnom



Series: Cuddles Collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, slight Shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3vilnom/pseuds/the3vilnom
Summary: Shiro Convinces Kieth to go to a place called The Cuddle Cafe thinking that platonic cuddling can help him with some issues he's been having. Keith goes just to shut Shiro up, then he goes again because he still had that coupon and it's definitely not because he has a crush.Part 2 is out, it follows Lance's side of the story





	Cuddle Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I took a sociology class in college and thesnugglebuddies.com is a topic we talked about. I thought it'd be fun to write a fic with this concept. I used this and other sites like it to learn more. In the sites the snugglers go to the clients but i wanted an actual store front. The cuddlers in this can do house calls but I don't really get into that in this fic
> 
> I drew a piece for this fic, you can find it on my tumblr [The3vilnom](http://the3vilnom.tumblr.com/post/165140110111/cuddle-cafe-the3vilnom-voltron-legendary) or continue reading~

Keith walks past the doors, glancing through out of the corner of his eye. This had to of been the fourth time he’s aimed to go in but continued on. He felt his gloved hands becoming sweaty, why did he decide to wear gloves in in the middle of summer again? Just as he was rounding for another attempt he heard the woman in the establishment call to him from the front desk.

“Either come in or go away, but if you continue your insistent pacing i’ll report you for loitering.” A voice yelled through the opened doors of the establishment.

Keith froze in his tracks, looking around just to be sure it’s him she was talking to before slowly entering. Her face immediately shifts from bored irritation to a perfect salesman smile. “Hello, my name is Nyma. How can i help you today?” she asked with practiced cheer. Keith pauses in surprise at the sudden change but quickly shakes it off, he works in customer service and should know these tricks even if he can't pull them off himself.

“Well, um.. My friend gave me one of your cards,” he pulls the previously mentioned from his back pocket and hands it to her. She swipes it up and begins typing away on her computer for a moment before handing Keith a small packet on a clipboard along with two pamphlets.

“Please read and sign these forms then feel free to look over the pamphlets. One is general information and the other’s a list of our cuddlers along with a short paragraph on each.”

Keith hesitantly grabs the offered papers before turning to sit in the lobby almost bumping into a woman leaving from the closing door on the back wall. They both let out a quiet apology as Nyma yells ‘have a nice day’ to the woman. As he reads over the ‘client contract’ he can't help but curse Shiro for pretty much forcing Keith to come here just to save a quick buck.

 

\---EARLIER---

 

Keith was frustrated with his jobs, with his bills, with his transportation, and now with Shiro.

“Come on Keith just give it a try. I feel like it would really help you.”

Keith flops down onto his ratty couch as he looks as Shiro skeptically. Shiro had been going to a place call ‘The Cuddle Cafe’ for the past five months and has been trying to get Keith to join for the past two.

“I’m not gonna cuddle up to some prostitute”

Shiro’s brows pulled together and a frown replaces his usually gentle smile. A cold sweat break out down his back as Keith immediately regretted his choice of words as soon as the disappointment appeared on Shiro’s face.

“They aren't prostitutes, Keith. Most of them are going through some kind of medical training and want to legitimately help people using this, me being one of them. Just because their line of work isn't the norm and you don't want to give it a try doesn't mean you should call them that.”

Keith slinks down into the couch, pout prominent, and runs a hand over his face and through his hair, giving a slight nod in Shiro’s direction.

“I’ll… try it once,” if he didn't say anything about prostitutes he probably could have avoided this conversation as he’s done with the past four on this subject but it's him and his stupid mouth.

A brilliant smile rose to Shiro’s face and he handed him a referral card, Keith could feel the happiness and excitement radiating from his brother.

“Don't forget to use this, if you do i wont get my thirty percent off next time.”

Keith had the overwhelming feeling that he had just been duped. That Shiro’s incessant bothering about his new obsession was about the discount all along. How many people have fallen to that innocent smile and disappointed dad face?

 

\----Present---

 

Keith finishes skimming over the waiver, some rule about cancellation periods and fees, hygiene, sexual harassment and activity, everything remaining platonic, and policies for outside appointments. Everything seems a bit much, most of the things on this list seem like it should be common sense but then again the people who would choose to come here probably aren't that common of thinkers.

When he hands in his form she also asks for his id or driver's license, when questioned she waves it off saying it’s a safety protocol for the cuddlers on outside appointments and also if they have any problems they can call the police or get a restraining order for the customer. Keith isn't too sure but it sounds like a threat, then again he was hovering outside for a good half hour, she may have the right to be a bit wary. As she types in his info on the computer he looks through the pamphlets still in his hands. The first one talks about touch therapy and the positivity it has on the mind and body. He skips over that one, Shiro had already brought up several awkward and annoying conversation on the matter about helping to relieve his stress and anger. He had even tried to make Keith have a cuddle session with him which only got Keith to avoid and ignore him for several days.

He set down the pamphlet on the counter and opened the other. All the title sections were in light colors with round letters and all the cuddler pictures were each cut out in a different shape, he felt irritated just looking at it. It had a the appeal and design aesthetics of a 3rd grade talent show leaflet.

“Would you like to request a cuddler?”

Keith's attention snaps up to Nyma and he gives an educated ‘wha?’ A flash of annoyance crosses her face but it’s once again replaced with the customer service smile.

“The profiles you’re looking at, would you like to place a request?”

“Oh, um” he looked back down at the list then points out the first, “her.”  
Nyma leans over the counter to glance at the paper then sits back to the computer.

“Allura will be available in about three hours, would you like to set up an appointment for then or she also works Sunday thru Thursday next week.”

Keith scrunched his nose at the wait time then looked around the empty lobby in disbelief that anyone could be that busy working here and with a lobby this empty.

“No, just... give me the next available.”

“You’re in luck, one of our sessions just ending, he’ll be available to take you back in a few minutes. His next appointment won't be for another hour and a half, would you like to schedule the full time? Or if you prefer a female cuddler our next available will be about 45 minutes”

“Um no thanks. He’s fine and just like” Keith looks up to the pricing list “just the minimum time is good.”

“The Minimum is thirty minutes and unfortunately your referral coupon only applies to an hour or longer sessions, i’ll make a note in your profile to apply it for next time.” this was becoming annoying, not to say just the thought of coming here wasn't annoying already but Keith was just about ready to walk out. He’d never imagined that it’d be so… organized? Complicated? He felt like he was trying to apply for a loan rather than to sit with someone for a half hour.

“Right. Next time.” like there would be a next time. Shiro was getting his damn thirty percent off just for him coming this time. Keith give his credit card next when asked about his payment method then goes to sit back down after stuffing his card and receipt into his pocket. While waiting the lobby he absentmindedly scrolls through his phone, a couple people join him in the seating area but it remained quiet other than the muffled music playing from one of the other occupant’s headphones.

“Keith” a voice calls from the back doorway.

He stands automatically and heads towards the door where a lanky man is waiting in what looks to be pajamas, definitely not something Keith could get away with at his job. As Keith is looking the man over he notices the other do the same, the man lets out a slight chuckle when his eyes land on the top of Keith’s head making Keith frazzled at the unspoken insult. Keith should have just waited that 45 minutes.

“Good afternoon, my name’s Lance and i’ll be your cuddler today.” Keith shakes the hand offered and follows the man, Lance, down the hallway. All the doors are light or pastel colors and Lance stops to open the light blue one.

Keith takes cautious steps into the room and looks around. There’s a full sized bed against the wall closest to the door along with a loveseat right next to it, in front of the small couch is a large beanbag chair and against the farthest wall is a table with a small stereo and TV. The only other things in the room are two pictures on the walls, the kind that you’d see in a hotel room or spa, just there to fill an empty space.

As soon as he’s all the way in the room Lance closes the door and turns to face him “so Keith what would you like to do today?”

Keith, being his very social and un awkward self, shrugs noncommittally and shuffles side to side.

“I’m not really here for anything, just doing a favor for a friend,” Lance smirks and rolls his eyes.

“Ahh yes, the referral discount” Lance steps closer “is it okay for me to touch you?” Keith wrinkles his nose and takes a half step back.

Lance lets out a snort then holds out his hand waiting for the other to take it. Keith stops in his retreat, an embarrassed blush rises along the back of his neck and up his cheeks. He reminds himself that this man is not a prostitute and it distinctly said so on the waiver, he reluctantly accepts the offered hand. Lance, still letting out smothered laughs, leads him to the loveseat and has him sit almost in the middle of it before turning around to the radio across the small space.

 

The volume is turned down low and the slow pace and soft voice makes it almost impossible to hear. While Keith is busy trying to discern what song is playing he doesn't notice Lance make his way back over to him. Keith just about jumps out of his skin when Lance unceremoniously plops himself right next to him. They’re pressed shoulder to hip and all the contact makes Keith want to wriggle away but he catches sight of Lances smug smirk as if this guy he met literally three minutes ago is challenging him to move. Keith sneers at the expression and stays rooted, albeit very tense. As if he’s going to let this bastard make fun of him more than he probably already has in his head.

A few minutes into the session Keith starts to relax, because of the silence the soft music seems much louder then when it was first put on. He can understand the lyrics but still doesn't recognize the singer, the current song is the kind where everything rhymes and flows together making the next lines easy to predict, the kind you can sing along to even if you've never heard it before. He’s so preoccupied with the soft sounds that he doesn't realize Lance has taken hold of his hand and been slowly mapping patterns in the back of it until another ten minutes pass but he can't find it in himself to pull away.

Lance quietly started humming along to the songs, moving his ministrations up Keith’s wrist before settling back down at his hand and then repeating the motion. Keith looked down to their hands and zones out while staring, feeling as if he may just fall asleep but at the same time doesn't want to stop watching their hands move together. When did he even start moving his own hand?. Keith jumps when a quiet beeping near the door starts up. There’s a small clock and timer sitting on a shelf that he hadn't notice on his way in. He stares at it for a moment before returning his gaze to the hand he is now strongly grasping .

Lance lightly clears his throat before speaking “that’s the end of your half hour” Lance begins to stand but doesn't let go of Keith's hand still in his “I’ll walk you to the lobby.”

Keith has a brief thought of wishing he had got the hour instead of the thirty minutes but quickly shakes it of. This was literally just sitting and listening to music, he could have done that at home for free. As they pass the door Lance turns off the timer with the hand that isn't in Keith’s and they continue to the lobby.

“Thanks for coming and choosing me, we hope to see you again” Lance says as he opens the door and releases Keith’s hand. Before he can walk out though Lance brings him into a light hug, something that he could easily step out of but for some reason he chooses not to. He tells himself he just need to go along with the service, get Shiro is stupid discount, there’s nothing else to this. It only lasts a few seconds then Lance steps back and pats Keith on the shoulders.

“Don't be a stranger,” the cocky smile is back, as if he knew his surprise attack would momentarily stun the other.

Keith makes a noise somewhere between an actual word and a grunt then makes a hasty exit, vowing to never put himself through something like that again. It was awkward and Keith felt as if his ‘cuddler’ had been making fun of him from start to finish.

He stuffs his hands into his jean pockets and feels the card and receipt. Taking it out to put the credit card back in his wallet he glances at the receipt seeing that his little session had cost $45.

“Fucking Shiro! Fucking me, should have asked the goddamn prices! That piece of shit ripoff!”

 

\------

 

There he was once again, standing outside of this god forsaken place not even three weeks later. He runs a hand over his face and through his hair, mentally berating himself for falling so low. He tries to convince himself that ‘hey! He still has that coupon, certainly would be a shame to waste it!’ but he knows he’s just weak.

He had tried what Lance had done with him in his own room for FREE, but it just didn't feel the same. He started just sitting on his bed with the music down low but his favorite playlist was quite a bit different from what he was needing so he put on random ones until one sounded right-ish. When he sat back down though there was a heat missing from his side so he retrieved his orange Persian, Sassy, from the sunny spot on his window sill. Though warm he still didn't have the comforting hand on his so he decided to gently pet her. It calmed him a lot and was pretty close but having that feeling from the gentle motion done to him instead of the other way around was hard to imitate without an actual person.

Keith had come so close to asking Shiro on several occasions but chickened out, not wanting him to know that Keith had actually enjoyed his session. Especially not after making a big deal about spending so much money when all he did was listen to music on a couch, leaving out the hand holding tidbit of course.

Keith, after several more minutes of blocking the sidewalk, pushes down his pride and walks up to the receptionist. Behind the desk is the same woman as last time, she looks up from what is probably her phone as he approaches.

“Hello sir, how can I be of service today?”

“I wanna request someone.” he says shifting his weight left and right while looking at the board of prices hanging from the ceiling instead of Nyma.

“Can i have your name please? And who you’re wanting to request?”

“Keith and I want Lance.” Keith watches her hands move across the keyboard as she starts typing.

“Unfortunately Lance is going to be booked up for the next four hours, would you like to make an appointment for another day or take the next available?”

Fuck. He knew this was a bad idea. Keith is just about to declined both offers when the back door opens and he hears a familiar voice, one that's been haunting him for the past few weeks.

“Thank you for coming! Have a good day!”

Keith meets the shockingly bright blue eyes of Lance and immediately clamps his mouth shut. Lance wiggled his fingers in a wave with a grin that seems far too big for his face. His reply is a half-assed raised hand but Lance has already disappeared behind the door before Keith can manage a proper greeting. He continues standing there with his hand halfway up for a couple more seconds before turning sharply back towards Nyma causing her to jump at the sudden attention.

“When's his next available?”

 

\-----

 

Keith glanced down at the clock on his phone for the fifth time in as many minutes. After scheduling the five o'clock appointment he had went to have lunch, gone to the gym then lastly stopped at home for a quick shower before heading back to the Cuddle Cafe. Despite doing all that he still arrived nearly an hour early, four hours was a lot longer then Keith remembered. He currently sat at a small restaurant across the street, chewing on the straw of his soft drink.

He has absolutely no idea why he was so anxious for his appointment. Just the thought of being back in that room along with soft humming and softer touches has got his heart beating faster but feels as though it calms him all the same.

Finally ten minutes before five he walks across the street and up to the front desk. There's a new face at the front this time, her smile actually seems legitimate as she checks him in and rings up his card. Right as Keith is about to sit down the door opens and out comes none other than Shiro followed by a woman with long white hair pulled into a high messy bun.

Both men stare at eachother, Keith with his butt still hovering a grew inches over the seat and Shiro in the doorway. Several second pass before a large grin overtakes Shiro’s face.

“Shut up!” Keith yells as he plops down the rest of the way.

“I didn't say anything” Shiro protests as he heads over to the front desk, a light skip in his step.

“I see that face and I know what you're insinuating and it's not like that! I just wasn't able to use the discount last time and I didn't want to waste it.”

“Sure sure, whatever you say.” Shiro turns to the white haired woman “thanks for walking me out Allura.”

Before Keith can say anymore the back door opens again.

“Keith?”

Everyone looks to Lance making him raise a brow in question, not expecting the sudden attention. Shiro turns back to Keith, he's trying to hold back that stupid grin again but is having a hard time doing so.

“Shut up! it's not that either!”

“um, sir” a quiet voice comes from the front desk “if you continue yelling I'll have to ask you to leave”

Keith's mouth shuts with a click, he shoots one last glare towards Shiro then heads over to meet Lance.

“You ok?” Lance asks as Shiro’s cackling could be heard thru the closing door.

“perfect”

They enter the blue door just as last time but Keith actually sees Lance sets the timer by the entrance. He turns away and looks over the room for the second time that month, everything's the same except

“New sheets?” Keith points out awkwardly

“Yep,” Lance says cheerfully “we change them after every client. So how would you like to do this today?” heads over to turn on the stereo once again.

Keith shrugs and sits on the couch though this time he stuffs himself into the corner, leaning heavily on the armrest. Lance once again squished himself up against Keith, leaving half the love seat empty and grabs his hand right away this time, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“This ok?” Lance asks as Keith audibly gulps

“Yeah. Fine. Perfect.”

Lance starts rubbing Keith’s knuckles and humming just as he did last time. A few minutes in and Keith just about falls asleep resting his own head atop of Lance’s. The hair under his cheek feels so soft and smells fruity, he unconsciously nudged his nose closer snuggles into the softness. Because of the movement Lance shifts so that his face is in the crook of Keith's neck and his arm is now wrapped around his waist. Keith’s own arm finds purchase on Lance's shoulder blade, holding him steady and in place.

They stay just like that the rest if the hour but as soon as the alarm rings Keith shoots up, the arm that was under them both tingles with pain as the blood starts flowing back through it. He shakes it out a bit before looking down at Lance, who hasnt moved, to see a slight expression of hurt thats gone in the blink of an eye to be replaced with a cocky grin. Lance stands with a full body stretch lifting his arms far above his head and releasing a large yawn.

“Ready to head back to the world of the living?” Keith looks at Lance with a raised eyebrow.

“Isn't that an expression for after you sleep? We weren't sleeping”

“Detail details” he waves off as he takes Keith's hand to lead him out. Once they reach the lobby just as last time Lance gives Keith a short hug before once again disappearing to the back.

“Have a nice night” he hears from the front. Keith’s halfway out the door before he turns to the woman at the desk.

“Um, excuse me miss--” he looks to the plate on the desk “Shay.”

“What can i help you with?” she smiles gently, sensing his nervousness.

“Can I… Do you…” Keith tries as his face slowly begins to gain color. “Are there like cards? Not business cards but um, schedule cards?” he’s not quite sure what he’s asking but he can imagine it, just transferring it to words is proving to be a problem in his flustered state.

“Would you like me to write down Lance’s schedule for you?”

He gives a sharp nod and walks out a few minutes later with the profile pamphlet he skimmed thru the first day but right next to Lance’s profile picture there were hand written days and times.

 

\-----

 

Today had been shitty. One of Keith’s coworkers at the grocery store he part times at had knocked over a large display. He went to help clean it up and put it back together but the shift manager had just walked by making him the scapegoat as his coworker crept away. Keith had spent the next ten minutes being yelled at because some district manager was supposed to come by today and he was being a clumsy idiot. He had gotten home almost two hours past his shift ending having to re build the display several time to the manager's satisfaction along with helping to face the rest of the aisles as punishment.

“Well you look like shit. Tough day?” Keith looked down grumpily at his best friend Pidge as she continued clicking away on his play station in his bedroom. He threw his backpack to the floor then himself to the bed with a loud drawn out groan, not bothered enough to take his shoes off.

“That bad, huh?” the games noises stopped suddenly and he felt a weight on the bed next to him. His mind went to being close enough to touch and soft fingers ghosting over the back of his knuckles. Keith reaches for the weight but as soon as his hand touches the other it's ripped away with a squeal.

“Dude, what the fuck was that?! Did you just try to hold my hand?!” Keith’s eyes snap open at the high pitched voice to see Pidge holding her hand to her chest with a disgusted expression

“No, wait! I was day dreaming! I didn't realize it was you!” there was a short silence then a conniving grin replaced the disgust on Pidge’s face.

“Oh? And who have you been holding hands with?” She asked with an eyebrow wiggle. Keith’s flushed from his ears to his neck.

“Jesus fuck can't i just crave affection sometimes?!”

“And whose affection are you craving?” she got closer making kissy faces. Keith pushed her away and stood up.

“Shut up i’m not in the mood, aren't you too older to be acting like this?!” his voice was beginning to raise

“Aww, someone’s embarrassed”

“Jesus it’s not!”

“Look how red--”

“At least i can actually feel affection!” a flash of hurt crossed Pidge’s face but was replaced with steel a moment later.

“Yeah, you’re right. What would i know about affection?” Pidge walked across the room and grabbed her backpack.

“Pidge that's not what I… I’m just...”

“No no, you’ve had a bad day. Don’t need a heartless bitch to push it, right?”

“That’s not what I, I didn't say--” the door closed loudly behind her causing him to flinch

Today just wasn't his day. He was angry at his coworker that he couldn't even remember the name of, angry at his stupid boss, angry at Pidge for not dropping the subject and angry at himself for bringing up his best friend’s insecurities when she was just curious and probably concerned for him. He bit his lip and clenched his fists, he just couldn't stop fucking up today.

The next thing he knew his hand was stuck in the plaster of the wall, angry tears threatening to fall. He gently removed his hand and stared at the scratched and bruised knuckles. Keith sat heavily to the bed and threw a pillow away, knocking everything off his bedside table. He placed his face in his hands and tried to control his breathing. He couldn't tell if this was a panic attack or if he was just so mad that his breathing was getting out of control, maybe both? Since when did Keith have control of anything anyways?

He pulled his hands away from his face and took a deep breath, glancing to his now cleared bedside table. He really should clean all that up, it had been full of dirty dishes and papers that now scattered the floor. One of the papers caught his eye and he quickly snatched it up to call the number.

“Thank you for calling the Cuddle Cafe. This is Nyma, how can I help you?”

 

\-----

 

Twenty minutes later Keith is seated in the lobby having already checked in and has about five minutes til his appointment. His leg is bouncing and he keeps fidgeting with his hurt knuckles, glancing at the door every ten seconds. A few more minutes pass the only noise being his bouncing leg and the occasional click of a mouse from Nyma at the front desk before the back door finally opens. Before Lance can even call his name Keith is up and heading for him, he grabs Lance’s wrist and head for the light blue door dragging the other behind him.

Keith lets go as they enter the room and heads straight for the loveseat, leaning his back against armrest as his feet sit on the cushion next to him. Lance doesn't say anything as he starts the timer and music before sitting at the other end of the love seat. He rubs Keith’s ankles and shins, hoping to calm him down some.

A moment later Keith grabs both Lance's wrists to stop his motions and pulls him towards his chest and into his lap. Keith hugs Lance around his waist and buries his head into his shoulder blades. Keith feels like a stupid little kid right now but really couldn't care less, especially when Lance leans back into him allowing Keith to rest his forehead in the crook of his neck instead.

“I fucked up” Keith whispers, his breathing a bit quick and shaky. Lance intertwines this left hand with Keith’s while the other reached behind him to run through dark hair.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Keith shakes his head “I’m just really angry.”

The sit in mutual silence as Keith slowly stops shaking and his breathing quiets down

“I’m glad you came today” Lance whispers as he scratches Keith behind the ear and snuggles his head into Keith’s temple, “I just got back from vacation yesterday.”

Keith sighs at the even voice in his ear, “tell me about it?”

“I went to the beach. It was a camping trip a couple hours south.” Keith pulled himself a bit closer, making sure they were completely flush together. Lance talked about his coworker who was also his cousin coming along, how they with this their friends from school. He described the cliffs they had to climb down to get to the beach and all the pictures he took of the sunset over the water. The water was of course his favorite part, how he picked this room because he loves the water. He talked about his co workers and how his cousin is crushing on one of her clients that's been a regular for the last six months. About the rest of his family and how he misses them because they live far away. He keeping talking and talking, keeping his voice low and laughing at his own inside jokes that make Keith laugh as well but only because he enjoys the sound of the other boy.

The alarm takes both of them by surprise this time, they both stay quiet still wrapped around each other until the alarm stops a moment later. Keith is the first to rise, bring Lance with him since the other was sprawled across his legs. They stand for a moment to get their bearings then head out the door, hands clasped again. Lance gives him a hug in the lobby and does his signature finger wave as Keith walks out the front doors.

 

\------

 

Keith headed for home but a sinking feeling in his gut made him stop at a crossroad. Turning Left instead he made way to Pidge’s house. His hand hovered over the door bell for few minutes while he gathered the courage to finally press it, not ten seconds later Pidge’s dad opened the door.

“She told me to tell you she’s not here” her dad said as he stepped aside to let Keith in. He knew how these two could be and had come to the conclusion that they had both probably been the blame for whatever the fight was about. Keith gave a nod of thanks and headed down the hall to Pidge’s room. He knocked on the door and when there was no reply tried opening it only to find it locked. He placed his ear against the surface and could slightly make out the sound of keys on a computer being pressed.

“Pidge?” the tapping stopped only to be continued a second later.

“I’m… sorry about earlier” he said quietly through the door. “I was having a bad day and you just kept...It’s not an excuse to hurt you like that, i’m really sorry” all the noises stopped once more, Keith almost fell into the room as the door was ripped open.

Pidge was standing with her head down, blanket wrapped around her like a long cloak. “I'm sorry too, I know you aren't good with emotions and shit. Shouldn't have pushed you” they both smile stupidly at each other, she lets him into the room and they sit in her bed looking through memes for the next hour before pushed decides to talk again.

“So are you gonna tell me who you're smitten with? You don't have to but…” Keith lets out a long exaggerated sigh.

“His name's Lance” Keith mutters

“Oooh? And how did you meet Lance and wined up holding hands?”

“he….” Keith mutters the rest.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you under all that angst” he rolls his eyes.

“you know how Shiro goes to that cuddle place for therapy? Well he made me go this one time”

“oh my god, you have a crush on a prostitute”

“he's not a prostitute!”

“Hey, you're the one that told me Shiro was getting therapy from prostitutes. Well whatever, are you sure you like this guy and It's not just a physical thing?”

“We aren't even!”

“That's not what I meant by physical! Yeesh, I'm just saying you've seen this guy like twice--”

“Three times” she glares at Keith

“Three times… what do you even know about him? He probably has a work face and a private face, I just hope you aren't confusing customer service for interest”

“I don't think he's interested, I'm just saying I might enjoy his company!” Pidge let out a big sigh.

“just don't spend all your money on this”

“I'm not an idiot”

“could have fooled me”

 

\------

 

Keith is heading to another appointment with Lance. It’s been three weeks since he was last there, feeling too embarrassed about what had happened during the last appointment and his chat with Pidge later that day to come any earlier. Since then Keith's luck had been up quite a bit. The grocery store’s district manager had seen some security footage and the over time put in that day so Keith got reimbursed and the store manager got in trouble. Keith was happy about that but ended up being able to get more hours at his other job at a gym so he quit the grocery store altogether anyways.

He felt more stable and less stressed with that shitty job done with. He didn't really feel the need for an appointment but still missed it nonetheless.

Keith slowed as he got closer, the plaza security was hauling some guy out of the cuddle cafe kicking and screaming. Keith waited until they passed before entering the shop to see a small group of people standing near the back, Lance being one of them but had his back to Keith. He rose his brow at the backpack over Lance’s shoulder and the street clothing rather than his usual pajamas.

He eyed the group as he walked over to Shay who was standing behind the desk looking concerningly towards the small group as well. When she noticed Keith she sat and pulled her chair up.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” Keith torn his gaze from the group as he pointed over to them

“I have a um appointment with Lance.”

Her polite smile dropped as she looked to the other occupants in the room.

“Ok, um, one moment please.” she walked over to the group who had still yet to notice him and whispered in one of the woman's ears causing all of them to turn towards him.

When Lance turned around Keith was about ready to punch someone. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes were red making the usual blue stand out even more than they already had, and he had a bruise blossoming over his left cheek. He all-around looked miserable and like he was about to break. Lance gave his small finger wave and wobbly smile when he saw who was waiting but that just broke Keith's heart that much more.

Shay walked back over to Keith looking apologetic. “Unfortunately Lance won't be” Keith tuned her out never moving his eyes from Lance who still had that stupid smile on his face looking as if he was about to cry all over again. “Hey wait! You can't--” Keith was already across the room, the sudden action making Lance flinch back.

Keith brought his hands up and gently held Lance’s face, rubbing a thumb under his left eye. The three others in the room stopped their protesting at the small comforting gesture but stayed wary. Red spread across the face under Keith's hands as Lance reach up to cradle Keith's own.

“Hey handsome, miss me?” Keith flushed after snapping out of his Lance induced haze. He pulled his arms down quickly only to be stopped halfway by the hands holding his own. Keith looked between their clasped hand and Lance’s face a couple times, opening and closing his mouth for a minute.

One of the women gently hit Lance’s shoulder causing him to look at her with an exaggerated pout “Lance, stop hitting on the gue-”

“Lunch!” Keith squeaked out. “If you aren't busy now.” A large genuine smile broke out across Lance’s face.

“I'd love to.” He said as he leaned in and gave Keith a small peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay~! second part is out. Following Lance this time!


End file.
